BW133
* Closed * * }} Capacia Island UFO! (Japanese: 光る円盤！オーベムたちの街！！ Shining Flying Saucer! 's Town!!) is the 133rd episode of the , and the 790th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 4, 2013 and in the United States on October 5, 2013. Blurb Approaching the Capacia Island port after a long journey across the island, our heroes see something that looks like a shooting star—until it goes out of control and crashes into the ocean. Upon investigation of the debris, Ash finds an Amulet Coin, said to bring good luck to its owner. Excited, the three of them head to the Pokémon Center in town for a good night’s rest before they return to the ship. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is investigating the unidentified flying object as well. James finds his own Amulet Coin, while Meowth encounters a group of Beheeyem, who take him aboard their crashed ship and try to pry the Charm off his forehead! The Beheeyem have also tracked Ash’s Amulet Coin to the Pokémon Center and are now lurking outside... The next morning, Ash wakes up to discover that everyone in town suddenly looks like Beheeyem! He runs to get help, but Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy have been afflicted with this mysterious condition as well. In fact, the only people he can find who don’t look like Beheeyem are Jessie and James. The three of them call a temporary truce to figure out what’s going on. Jessie, James, and Ash come across a meeting in the town square, where a real Beheeyem is directing the townspeople to search for something that looks like the Amulet Coin that Ash found. When the townspeople notice the three of them eavesdropping, they are forced to find a hiding place, where they find Meowth again and learn about the flying saucer. Ash wants to confront the Beheeyem and make them return everyone to normal, while Team Rocket has plans to steal their technology for the Boss. They sneak aboard the ship, where the Beheeyem take control of Meowth’s mind so they can speak through him. They explain that their ship crashed and lost its power supply—which, it turns out, looks a lot like an Amulet Coin, and also like Meowth’s Charm. Ash offers the coin he found, but that’s not the one they’re looking for. James decides that if his “coin” is really a spaceship’s energy source, it’s worth much more than he thought, so he isn’t interested in giving it up—until a helpful Thunderbolt from Pikachu sends the villains blasting off again and knocks the power supply into Ash’s hands. Ash returns the missing piece to the Beheeyem, who repair their ship, release their hold on the town, and fly away. He meets up with Iris and Cilan, who have no idea what’s been happening. But that’s OK, because they’re ready to continue their journey! Plot Continuing through the Capacia Island to reach the other end of the island, and see a town at a distance. exclaims that the port must be near and suggests that they take a break in the town's Pokémon Center, to which Ash agrees. notices a shooting star in the sky and Iris and Axew begin wishing. Ash proceeds to tell Iris something but she refuses to listen. As she looks up in the sky to wish, she notices the shooting star approaching them, which is exactly what Ash wanted to tell her. As they successfully evade the star, the group notices that it is on flames and crashes into a nearby site. The trio goes to investigate. Amidst the rubble, Ash finds a peculiar item and Cilan states that it is an Amulet Coin, which is said to bring good luck to anyone who possesses it, causing Ash to cheer up. Nearby, the Team Rocket trio is searching the meteorite and the debris as well in hopes of making money. As Meowth searches through the grass, he notices a red, yellow and green light flashing in quick succession. On their search, James finds an Amulet Coin as well, much to the chagrin of Jessie. The two, soon, realize that they have lost track of and cannot locate him at all. Meowth is then seen tied up, and surrounded by a group of . They try to snatch Meowth's charm but when they fail, they repeatedly slam his face on a machine. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris and Cilan have reached the town and ask Officer Jenny for directions to the Pokémon Center. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Nurse Joy and her . The group reaches their room and decides to sleep, with Ash remarking how he hasn't slept on a comfortable bed for days. He puts his Amulet Coin on the table besides the bed. Meanwhile, two Beheeyem appear to be wandering the streets searching for something. Morning sets in and Ash wakes up. He is greeted by Cilan and Iris. As he walks past Iris, he notices that Iris and Axew's faces are different. To his utter shock, Cilan's face has also changed and a horrified Ash asks the three of them to remove their masks, frantically pulling Cilan one's off but to no avail. Cilan tries to explain that his face looked like that since forever and a shocked Ash turns to his . Pikachu's face appears to be covered by the same mask as well but Pikachu shakes his head, and the mask disappears. Iris, Axew and Cilan try to follow Ash in a possessed manner and Ash and Pikachu run frantically, looking for help. But to their utter horror, Nurse Joy, Audino, and Officer Jenny's faces appear to be different and they appear to be possessed as well. As he runs through the city looking for help, Ash notes that everyone's face is different and he hides in a narrow street, noting that the faces resemble some Pokémon he has already seen before. He checks his Pokédex and learns that everyone's faces resemble Beheeyem. As Ash and Pikachu decide what to do, they are called by Jessie and James, who are hiding in a manhole to avoid detection by the people. They note that Ash's face has not turned into a Beheeyem and drag him and Pikachu into the manhole. Once underground, they explain that they are looking for Meowth, who has gone missing since the last night and decide to form a truce with Ash till everything is sorted out. They look out to see the bizarre scenario and Ash notices a weird commotion. Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and Audino are seen gathering the townspeople, and Officer Jenny invites "Dr. Beheeyem" to the gathering. Beheeyem shows a picture of an Amulet Coin and Officer Jenny explains that Beheeyem has asked everyone to find the item. Ash, Jessie and James try to figure out what the diagram depicts but in doing so, Pikachu topples over Ash's head and draws the townspeople's attention towards them. Beheeyem commands the townspeople to catch the eavesdroppers but Jessie drags Ash and James into the manhole and they flee. At another manhole, the trio comes out and looks for another place to hide. They do find a building and James exclaims that they should not be detected here. Ash wonders why everyone's face resembles that of Beheeyem and James suggests that perhaps the Beheeyem wish to conquer the world by turning everyone to Beheeyem, only to be shuddered by Jessie who explains that world domination is only Team Rocket's plan. Suddenly, they hear Meowth's voice, who makes himself visible and narrates the true scenario. He explains that the meteor they saw last night is actually a Beheeyem UFO, and when Ash asks him how he knows that, Meowth narrates his experience with the Beheeyem and adds on how he managed to escape when the Beheeyem were not wary, explaining that he also noticed a mysterious glow on the UFO. Hearing this, Jessie and James plan to steal the UFO for themselves to present it to and get a promotion. Ash suggests that they must infiltrate the Beheeyem UFO but Meowth refuses, saying that it can be very dangerous and the Beheeyem can control them as well if they are caught. Jessie and James claim that they must do something, to which Meowth notices something and finds a box full of Pokémon masks, including Beheeyem masks. Ash, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth then decide to put on Beheeyem masks to avoid detection by the people, who might be still looking for them. The group continues walking down the street with their Beheeyem masks put on. James is skeptical that the plan might not work but Ash reassures him. Suddenly, a 's umbrella knocks off Ash's Beheeyem mask and they are identified by the townspeople, prompting them to run. Meowth suggests and leads them to the harbor and onto a ship, who is docked over the UFO. The group notices and wonders over the UFO's bright and flashy colors. Meowth then leads them inside the ship and shows them a portal which connects the ship and the UFO. Once inside, the group abducts a Beheeyem and Ash asks it to take them to its leaders. The abducted Beheeyem leads them to what appears to be the control room of the UFO, but they find no one inside. Ash asks the Beheeyem to come out and the Cerebral Pokémon make their presence felt, having controlled Meowth as well. Ash asks the Beheeyem to turn everyone back to normal, but Beheeyem hypnotize Meowth and use him as a medium to communicate with Ash, Jessie and James. Ash questions the Beheeyem's intentions and Jessie exclaims that it better not be about world domination. Beheeyem then begin explaining about their acceident: their UFO had malfunctioned and an important component of the spaceship fell off and into the Capacia Island town. The UFO crash-landed in the sea and once the Beheeyem got off the UFO, they hypnotized everyone to look for the missing component, which caused them to believe that they were Beheeyem as well. The Beheeyem add that a small group of people remained immune to their hypnotic influence, to whom other living beings did appear to possess Beheeyem faces. James suggests that they form a small group as well and Jessie questions the reason for their immunity to the hypnotic influence. Beheeyem then confess that "idiots" are pretty hard to hypnotize, but after the "idiots" are angered, they change their stance to "gifted people" are hard to hypnotize, causing them to be delighted. Ash releases the tied up Beheeyem and asks the Cerebral Pokémon what the missing object looks like. The Beheeyem bring in a diagram of an Amulet Coin. Ash gives his Amulet Coin to the Beheeyem but it fails to power up the UFO, leading the Beheeyem to confess that the part is not an ordinary Amulet Coin but only resembles an Amulet Coin and Meowth's charm. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has deciphered that the Amulet Coin look-a-like part that James found last night is the real power source, and decide to keep it for themselves, so that they might use it power up their robots. Team Rocket tries to flee on their Basculin submarine and declares that their truce with Ash is nullified. An enraged Ash commands Pikachu to use on Team Rocket, which causes them to blast off. James's Amulet Coin falls from the sky and into Ash's hands and he gives it to the Beheeyem, asking them to turn everyone back to normal in return. At the seaport, a successfully powered up UFO rises in the air, and the Beheeyem thank Ash and Pikachu for their help as they fly away. Iris and Cilan call out Ash, who is relieved that everything is back to normal. To his utter surprise, Axew's face still resembles that of Beheeyem, and a freaked out Ash is saved from falling in the waters by Iris and Cilan. Axew then reveals his Beheeyem mask and Ash heaves a sigh of relief. With a weird and bizarre day behind them, the group continues their journey to the Kanto region. Major events * finds an Amulet Coin. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Townspeople Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) * (mask) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: . Before the lecture, Oak also showed a promotion about upcoming events. ** A promotion announcing that the upcoming Pokémon movie will premiere in theaters on July 13, 2013, in Japan. *** On a similar note, this was the last episode to air before Genesect and the Legend Awakened debuted in Japanese theaters. ** A preview of the upcoming 's prologue in the upcoming two-hour special included scenes from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice ** An event can be obtained by pre-ordering the tickets to the upcoming movie until September 1, 2013. ** A preview of the upcoming episodes in which Alexa will appear, with images beforehand from of the Pokémon , , and . * This episode aired on September 19, 2013 in Italy (on K2), sixteen days before the US airdate. * This is the first episode of the to feature a talking Pokémon in the international version of Who's That Pokémon?. In that case, was featured since was already featured in Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!. ** After it was revealed that the Pokémon is Meowth, he says, "That's right!" This may be a reference to his line in the original Team Rocket . * Despite being a main character for the majority of the series, this is the first time ever in the dub that Meowth has been featured in the Who's That Pokémon? segment. In previous episodes where Japan featured Meowth in the segment, the dub changed it to another Pokémon. * When ties up a Beheeyem aboard the UFO, he then says, "Now, take us to your leaders!" This is a reference to a classic line said by aliens in some alien movies, which is "Take us to your leader!" * This is the first episode since Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis! Part 2, 344 episodes ago, in which an alien Pokémon uses Meowth for communication purposes. Errors * During the introduction of the episode, the lights Meowth notices are from Beheeyem's left hand. The two reflections of Beheeyem's finger lights on Meowth's two eyes are shown symmetrically. Both eyes should have reflected the same light pattern (that is, a horizontally flipped left hand pattern), meaning that the pattern shown in Meowth's right eye is correct while the pattern shown in his left eye is wrong. * When Meowth is angry, one of the Beheeyem has all six of its lights in the wrong place. * When is picked up by Ash, the black on his ears turn the same color as Ash's gloves during a few frames. * In one scene, Pikachu jumps from Ash's left shoulder to the right one, overlapping through his hair and ear. * The first possessed citizens that jump into the manhole are different from the first ones who were shown falling underground. * The Beheeyem that James grabbed has its finger lights in the wrong position the first time it was shown. * The two Beheeyem that possessed Meowth also have their lights wrong at first. * When the five Beheeyem reunite to see Ash's koban, all of them have their finger lights in the wrong position, excluding the one in front of the others. ** This error is repeated when they see James's koban, since the four Beheeyem's footage is recycled. * After reactivating the ship, a floating Beheeyem is shown with only its upper half drawn. File:BW133 error 1.png|Meowth eyes' reflection error File:BW133 error 2.png|One of Beheeyem's lights error File:BW133 error 3.png|Pikachu's ears error File:BW133 error 5.png|Beheeyem's lights error File:BW133 error 6.png|Four of the Beheeyem's lights error Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |fr= |de= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 133 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket de:Vorsicht! UFO! es:EP795 fr:BW133 ja:BW編第133話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第133集